


Seth's Little Brat

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, D/s undertones, Dean’s gonna be a good boy and cooperate, Did ya all think Seth forgot bout Dean trying to dirty deed him?, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post Raw, Rimming, Smut, and getting some answers, and he’ll get dirty in his quest to do so, he got retribution on his mind, intercourse, these two are dirty filthy fuckers, well you thought wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth’s looking to put Dean in his place after he tried to dirty deed him. Dean thinks he’s off the hook because he got head ruffles. Now he’s bound and at Seth’s mercy, time to behave right?Takes place right after RAW where the main theme was Dean being a mega prissy brat throughout.





	Seth's Little Brat

Dean came out of the bathroom, shooting a glance towards Seth who had already changed and was lounging on the bed. His attention had gone from his phone towards Dean, eyes watching Dean intently as Dean fumbled with his bag to pull out some sweat pants.

Dean turned his eyes back towards Seth when he felt the dark haired man’s eyes still on him. There was this look on Seth’s face, Dean felt himself flustering under the intense gaze of his lover. He tried to ignore it, but when he saw Seth smirking from the corner of his eye, he rolled his eyes before looking back at Seth. “What?”

Seth smirked a little wider before he shrugged, “Nothing.” Dean watched as Seth turned his attention back to his phone. He shook his head and removed the towel before he started to pull on a pair of boxers.

“You wouldn’t need that. Save yourself the trouble.” Seth commented casually, eyes still on his phone as Dean turned to look at him with curious eyes. He smirked slightly before he threw the underwear back into his bag and started walking towards the bed naked.

“Oh well.” Dean straddled Seth’s legs, eyes meeting Seth’s as he teasingly rubbed his hips against Seth’s erection. A smirk cracking on his lips as an involuntary groan slipped out of Seth’s lips, eyes glazing over slightly as he bit at his lip. Dean shifted over and dropped down on the other side of where Seth was sitting with his back pressed against the headboard. Dean stretched his arms over his head, long legs spreading out on the bed as he let out a long sigh, soft mattress feeling heavenly against his aching muscles.

Dean grinned when he felt Seth shifting and laying over him, his knees nudging Dean’s thighs apart and settling between his legs. Seth’s face pressed against Dean’s neck, a soft hum leaving his lips as he let his hands run over Dean’s sides. Dean titled his head back a little when he felt Seth’s lips attacking his throat, giving more room to his lover. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he felt Seth’s hands reaching down to grope his ass.

“What if I am not in the mood, hmm?” Dean teased, eyes glinting slightly as Seth pulled his face away from where he had it attached against Dean’s skin and looked into his eyes with his own heated ones. A smirk appeared on Seth’s face, Dean feeling a heat surge through his whole body as Seth’s weight settled in against his. “Then get in the mood Babe. Because I got score to settle with your ass.”

Dean let out a little moan as Seth buried his face back against his neck, kissing and biting the soft flesh of his lover. “I got no idea what ya talking bout.” Dean said, tone laced with innocence and ignorance.  

Seth sat up a little, his hands grabbing Dean’s legs and pulling them over his shoulders, he pressed his lips against one pale thigh, hands running over the length of Dean’s long legs. “’m talking bout you being a little brat to me. I haven’t exactly forgotten what you tried to pull out there Baby Boy. Trying to dirty deed me…Keeping me on edge…All I did was help you and that’s how you repay me? By doubting me? Trying to push me…You do know what happens when you push me, yeah?”

Dean’s eyes met Seth’s, a shiver ran through his body as he noticed how dark and dangerous the look in Seth’s eye had become. He gulped, licking his lips and taking a couple deep breaths. “You put me in my place.”

Seth grinned as he pressed an open mouth kiss against the underside of Dean’s knee. “Exactly. At least you haven’t forgotten when to use the right words.”

Dean watched as Seth got up from the bed, ordering Dean to stay put before walking over towards his bag and pulling out a couple of items. As he stalked back towards the bed, the look in his eye reminded Dean of a hungry beast. Ready to hunt and devour.

Seth dropped the bottle of lube on the bed, the other item - which happened to be one of his ties - still in his hand as he ran his eyes over the length of Dean’s body. “Turn around.”

Dean eyed the tie in Seth’s hand, knowing well enough what Seth intended to do with it. He felt his cock getting hard as he realized he was in for a fucking he would remember for days. He looked into Seth’s eyes with his own filled with pure raw need, before he moved to get into the desired position. Seth helping by placing a pillow under his crotch, so his ass was propped up and spread slightly.

Dean didn’t protest when Seth grabbed his hands and started to tie the little garment around his wrists, securing them around the railing leaving Dean bound and vulnerable. He hummed approvingly and shed his clothes before settling down between Dean’s legs.

Seth started to run his fingers teasingly all over Dean’s legs, reaching up to his ass and grabbing the firm globes in his hands to squeeze them roughly. Dean let out a needy moan above him, promoting Seth to drape himself over Dean’s back and whisper in his ear, “You are so fucking beautiful when you are like this for me…Bound, helpless and ready to be played however I wanna play with you. Such a good boy for me right now…You’ll take your punishment like a good slut, apologize to me and then I’ll fuck your pretty little ass and use you like you were made for me to be used. Only then, only then I’ll decide if you deserve a relief too or not. This way, you’ll think twice before trying to pick up a fight with me for absolute no reason. Do we understand each other?”

Dean gasped as Seth delivered a sharp slap against his ass, unable to stop the moan that left his lips at the tone Seth had used with him. He wanted to be defiant, push Seth’s buttons a little bit more, but his cock that was smothered against the pillow had started to ache in need. So he swallowed his pride and nodded slowly, face turned to his left side so he could hold Seth’s gaze.

Seth gave Dean a wide smile, resting his forehead against Dean’s shoulder before he moved his hand that was on Dean’s ass between his cheeks and brushed a finger against Dean’s crack, a groan leaving his lips as his finger dipped against the small little hole that held the key to all of Seth’s pleasures.

“Good Boy.” Seth mumbled against Dean’s skin before moving his body up and sitting up straight, his hands roughly spreading Dean’s ass and bending down to lick at his hole. Dean bucked under the touch of tongue, making Seth smirk as he eyed the beautiful pucker before spitting at it and sucking the sensitive little entrance more thoroughly.

The moans that started to rip out of Dean’s mouth were like music to Seth’s ear, his movements got a little more aggressive as he started pushing his tongue inside the tight heat of his lover. Dean bucked under him, trying to push his ass further against Seth’s mouth. Seth chuckled before slapping at the meaty cheek, feeling his cock stir as it jiggled with the impact. Seth bit at the skin of Dean’s hips, placing open mouthed kisses all over his ass as he started to brush his hole with one of his finger.

“Fuck..” Dean whimpered, hips rubbing against the pillow under his crotch desperately. Seth removed the pillow and guided Dean on his knees so his ass was now up in the air. He pressed at Dean’s head, promoting him to keep it buried against the pillow. “Spread your legs.”

Dean obeyed, spreading his legs and arching his back a little, his ass presented in a perfect position to Seth’s eyes and mouth. Seth let out a satisfied moan, bending down to press his lips against the small of Dean’s back. “Such a good boy. So pretty and all mine.”

Dean whimpered, his cock painfully hard under him as he felt Seth wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his hips right against his open mouth, Seth’s tongue spearing Dean’s asshole expertly and Dean absolutely losing his mind.

Dean was moaning uncontrollably, eyes almost teary because the pleasure was just too much. He started rocking back against Seth’s face desperately, flushing all over because Seth had his mouth buried between his cheeks as deep as possible, his tongue touching and fucking Dean’s insides like he owned him.

Seth continued to eat Dean out for a few minutes, relishing in the broken whimpers of his lover and the stunning taste that was so addicting to Seth. When he pulled back, his beard was drenched in saliva. Dean’s hole was soaked and dripping, clenching around nothing as Dean cried for Seth to fill him with something.

“Tsk tsk Baby. Not that easy. Where’s the punishment if you get what you want? You wouldn’t be learning any lesson that way. As much as I want to drill your ass, pound you against the mattress and make you loose your mind, I don’t think that will do any good in regard to teaching you some discipline.” Seth’s voice was so wrecked, lips pressed against Dean’s hips as he teased his hole with his thumb. The fluttering little entrance trying to suck the digit inside, a grunt leaving Seth’s lips as he tried to resist the temptation.

“Please…don’t fucking tease me….Seth…”

Dean earned a harsh slap against his ass, Seth biting into his skin and leaving his mark behind. “That’s not the attitude I am looking for. You were doing so good. You know damn well being a brat wouldn’t get you nowhere. I won’t hesitate from putting a cock ring on you and just using your little hole for my pleasure. Fill you with my cum like the little cumslut you are. But you ain’t cumming until you apologize for being a little bitch to me earlier.”

Dean cried out, growling as he struggled against his bounds. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Most definitely. So, what do you say? Wanna be a good boy for me or do you want me to leave you high and dry?…I will and you know it.”

Seth grinned as he watched Dean dropping his head against the pillow, whimpering and whining before he turned his head and tried to look into Seth’s eyes. “Okay. ‘m sorry. Happy?”

Seth snickered, letting his thumb enter a little into Dean’s slick hole. He bit at his lip, cock growing harder at the beautiful whimper that left Dean’s lips. “You can do better than that.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth before letting out another frustrated groan. “Ughh. Okay. ‘m sorry I was being such a bitch to you. I had no reason to push you. You would never hurt me on purpose. I..I…I just…”

“You what Baby Boy?”

“I was frustrated and angry and I should have come talk to you but instead…”

“You decided to be a brat and make us both suffer.”

Seth watched as Dean nodded, eyes turning a little gloomy and face tense. It wasn’t the expression Seth ever wanted to see on his lover’s face. He straightened up and grabbed Dean’s waist before maneuvering him onto his back, adjusting the pillow under Dean’s head so he wasn’t uncomfortable. Dean’s arms were twisted a little awkwardly, so Seth leaned up to adjust his ties, massaging the bound limbs to get some circulation going in them.

“Is there more to your anger than just we all are assuming? Do you want something from me but don’t know how to ask? Or is there something that I did that has upset you? Come on, tell me. We have to figure it out someday.”

Dean pouted a little, his dick hard as a rock and here Seth wanted to have a heart to heart with him. He looked down at his leaking length, eyes coming back to look into Seth’s before he said, “Can’t we discuss that when I am not about to explode and spread wide open and bound like a slut?”

Seth was unable to stop himself from bursting into a loud laugh, shaking his head as he looked at Dean with eyes filled with nothing but adoration. He kissed Dean’s lips, smiling at the softness of those sweet lips of his lover. “You do look like a very fuckable slut right now. Tell you what, since my dick is dying to get inside your delicious ass, I am gonna agree with you. But, remember, you ain’t dodging me again. We are talking bout this, and tonight.”

Dean nodded, voice so needy as he begged, “Yes, please. Oh God…Just fuck me.”

Seth moved back between Dean’s legs, taking a hold of his knees and bending him in half. He grabbed the lube and coated his shaft with the slicked liquid before dripping some down on Dean’s hole. He looked into Dean’s eyes and started sliding inside the tight heat of his lover, a pleasured groan ripped out of his throat as he sat snug inside Dean’s ass, the tight fit almost making him want to cum on spot.

“Fuck…So fucking amazing..You always feel so delicious Dean. I can never get enough of fucking you…Your ass…All mine babe….’s all mine..” Seth babbled, hips giving an expert thrust forward before he started to slowly move inside Dean. Dean begged Seth to go harder, and Seth did exactly that.

Soon the room was filled with grunts and moans, the sound of skin slapping on skin and the smell of sex filling the air. Seth’s dick was hitting Dean’s prostrate purposefully, rapidly, driving the man under him wild with need. Seth grabbed Dean’s aching cock with one hand, stroking it roughly as he pounded him hard. It didn’t take long before Dean was screaming his release and painting Seth’s fist with his seeds. His hole clenching around Seth, walls making the passage tighter around the aching cock and in seconds Seth was spilling his seeds inside Dean’s ass. Both men moaning out loudly, voices wrecked and bodies going limp as their orgasms crashed over them.

“Ohh Fuck..” Seth groaned, head buried against Dean’s shoulder as he emptied himself. Dean clenched his hole around him, milking him dry. “Oh fuck indeed.” Dean offered, voice rough with how hard he had been moaning and screaming.

Seth rested on Dean for few moments before he sat up and pulled his softening cock out of Dean’s loose well fucked hole, groaning as cum started to leak out of the small pucker, the image hot enough to make Seth’s limp dick give an interesting twitch. “Fuck…So pretty…Look at you, so full of my cum and leaking like a well used slut.” Seth couldn’t resist to brush his fingers against the mess, dipping one single digit inside the twitching hole as more cum oozed out of Dean’s ass.

“Fuck Seth…Stop…’m too sensitive…” Dean whimpered out, but Seth didn’t hear him. Instead, he held the back of Dean’s knees and bent him forward, his gaping hole right in front of Seth’s eyes. Seth licked his lips before bending down to press his mouth against the wet drenched hole. The cry that was ripped out of Dean’s throat was something else, his lover thrashed wildly under his hold as Seth continued to suck him sloppily. Dean’s hole was open and loose, making it much easier for Seth to push his tongue inside and fuck him with it.

“Fuck…fuck Seth..Oh fuck…” Dean cried out, trying to push his body away from Seth’s mouth. Seth didn’t budge, tightening his hold on Dean’s knees as he continued to lick the cum out of Dean’s pucker. He let out a satisfied groan when he watched Dean getting hard again, not completely but he was definitely aching. Seth pulled his face away from the sweet hole and adjusted his hold on Dean a little, pulling one leg over his shoulder as he reached down to press two thick fingers inside Dean’s ass. He pressed his lips against Dean’s thigh, biting the quivering muscle as he finger fucked Dean hard. It didn’t take too long before Dean was screaming his release, cum spurting out of his dick weakly, completely untouched. Seth watched in pure fascination, the beautiful sight almost making him want to put his dick back inside Dean’s ass.

Seth wiped his fingers on the sheets, dropping down Dean’s legs before leaning up to unbound his wrists. He massaged the now free hands and kissed Dean’s forehead, sitting down besides him on the bed before pulling him up in his lap so Dean’s head was resting against his chest. Dean whimpered as he was moved, but clung to Seth as he was draped over the strong body of his lover. He felt Seth massaging his head, lips pressing against his temple.

“Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I am way too fucked to even think properly, I dunno bout our little talk.”

Seth snorted, a small laugh escaping his lips. “Nice try Babe. Take a breather and we are gonna talk. No more dodging. I told ya.”

Dean pouted a little, hugging Seth’s chest a little more tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, knowing well enough it was time to stop hiding.


End file.
